


The Scientist's Handbook

by KoruChaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoying Dog makes an appearance, Feel free to hate me, Gaster Follower 1 is a scientist, Semi Serif isn't much better, This is not going to be a good time, she's also a horrible person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruChaos/pseuds/KoruChaos
Summary: The Royal Scientist may not be a good person, but she's only trying to help.Right?WARNING: This story contains death and slightly unsettling descriptions of some Amalgams- or at least what happens to them. It's also not Canon-compliant.





	1. ENTRY NUMBER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some info on what's going down in this special little fucked-up section of my brain.
> 
> 1- I don't have a name for the Royal Scientist yet. All you need to know about her is that she isn't a good person.
> 
> 2- Grandpa Semi is her assistant, and his full name is Semi Serif. He is Gaster's biological father, but Gaster doesn't exist yet and thusly will be Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Film.
> 
> 3- There are going to be test subjects, and they aren't going to be treated well. They probably won't survive most of the story.
> 
> 4- This story is generally presented in the same way as Alphys' in the True Lab. It's split up into different entries.
> 
> Without further ado, let's get on with the show!

I've just received the new subjects. Dr. Serif did a very good job with collecting them- they haven't even been scratched.

Too bad that won't last for much longer.

In the meantime, I have to get something to sustain them with. I can't have them die before I even test on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. I might post another entry later today.


	2. ENTRY NUMBER 2

Subject A started pleading with me as soon as it saw me. I'm surprised it doesn't understand that a scientist does not yield their work unless they feel that it's necessary.

It certainly is not necessary. Not yet, anyway. At least the other subjects seem to understand. Subject C keeps glaring at me. It should be glad I didn't think its child would be as useful as it.

Subject B and Subject D won't even look at their surroundings. I think they've realized that there's no point in trying to avoid it now that they're here. I almost feel bad for them.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what the hell I'm doing.


	3. ENTRY NUMBER 3

I've decided to use Subject C as a control test. I will not do anything to it. The other subjects won't be as lucky as it.

Dr. Serif has decided that we need a fifth subject. I'm not opposed to the idea, but we will need to wait for a while. King Asgore would be suspicious if another citizen just vanished into thin air.

In other news, I found an injured dog on the way to work. I fixed its leg as best as I could- it seems to have been enough, considering it won't stop following Dr. Serif until he throws a bone for it. We've named it Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one is kinda silly compared to the first two.
> 
> Anyway, here's a dog.


End file.
